The Time Between
by Lyra Lupin
Summary: What happens between Tonks and Lupin in OOP from the time of the final battle until the train station reunion? Friendship blossoms into more...
1. Chapter I

The Time Between  
  
A Lupin/ Tonks Fanfiction  
  
As always, theses characters, plots, settings, and most everything else belongs to J.K. Rowlings.  
  
*~ ~ ~ ~ ~ *  
  
Chapter I: St. Mungo's  
  
Yelling, "Remus, behind you!" Was the last thing Nymphadora Tonks remembered before a bright red light ignited a searing pain in her shoulder causing her to stumble. Rolling down the stone steps seemed almost dreamlike as an inkpot of blackness spilled over her consciousness, slowly oozing over her vision and mind; numbing her body...  
  
Something wasn't right. Tonks tossed, right, then left, legs violent kicking against some invisible restraint. Dreams, strange dreams filled her mind, everything was so cluttered, jumbled and twisted.  
  
Wasn't someone in trouble? Yes, a boy, she remembered and a man, with brown hair brushed with gray. In her dreams she saw his pale eyes, his gentle young face smiling at her. A death eater was behind him! The man was in danger and she had to do something! Damn it, why couldn't she run, what invisible force was holding her down?  
  
"Remus!" Tonks sat up, violently calling his name, instantly aware that she was no longer in the chamber room of the Ministry.  
  
"Oh Nymphadora, you're awake" her mother, a witch in her late fifties with dark eyes, called out grasping her conscious daughter to her chest.  
  
Where was she? Confusion persisted, "Remus?"  
  
Ted Tonks, her father, a beefy sized muggle with a faded mustache and a shinny pink head, answered, "He's all right Dora, Actually, he's been here the whole time just stepped out for a spot of tea."  
  
Tonks sighed with relief, as her parents, with smiling faces, flanked the sides of her hospital bed.  
  
Then remembering the boy, "And Harry?"  
  
"He fine too dear," Andromeda replied. Then, turning her eyes from her daughter, her voice strained, "Nymphadora, Sirius- well, your cousin didn't make it."  
  
"What?" It was a whispered statement of disbelief.  
  
"Bellatrix hit him with a stunner and he fell behind the veil," her father stoically answered as her mother's tired eyes filled with tears.  
  
Tonks felt as if someone had just drop kicked her in the stomach.  
  
"No." Then the fury began to grow, "No!" She had to fight. She tired to move her legs, but they felt so heavy. Confused and angry, she thrashed about her arms, "No, I've got to go, I can save him. It's my job to save him!"  
  
Her face burned as salty wet tears flowed from her eyes and streaked her bruised face. "I'm an auror, damn it! I can stop it."  
  
Her father reached out to restrain her still damaged body.  
  
"Let go of me!" Tonks yelled, "I can save him, I know I save him!" She plead fervently.  
  
It was at that moment that her mother's hands poured a goblet of hot, stinking liquid down her throat. Suddenly, a warm, calm filled her, lulling her muscles and her mind back into the darkness.  
  
* ~ ~ ~ ~ ~*  
  
The second time she awoke, Tonks knew where she was. The rich oak paneling, purple bedspreads and magical ceiling crystals told her she was at St. Mungo's.  
  
"Mother?" She whispered, rolling her head against a very comfortable pillow and trying to focus her swollen eyes on the figure beside her.  
  
"It's Remus," he stood from a chair besides her bed, "I just convinced your parents to get some supper. Do you want me to go and get them for you?"  
  
Tonks smiled at his kindness and wondered how a man could look so young and so old at one time. "No," she answered softly, reaching for his hand. "You're here," she said and laced her fingers with his.  
  
Although she was obviously still affected by the sleeping draft, Remus felt such warmth at those words and her innocent gesture that his stoic demeanor nearly shattered. This girl with her silly hair and horrid manners, who never failed to finish at least one of his sentences, was slowly but powerfully, stealing his heart. He was fifteen years her senior, with a disdainful lunar habit and thus, although he had resolved to be content with their platonic friendship, part of him, deep down inside, wanted so much more. It was times like now, when she taunted him with words of kindness, he wanted nothing more than to wrap her in his arms and bury kisses in her candied hair.  
  
But instead of acting on such an emotional idea, he masked his joy with a look of quiet contentment. "How do you feel?"  
  
"Sore, tired, confused," Tonks answered.  
  
There was a pregnant pause as Remus stroked her fingers beneath his thumb; his breathing staggered, "Tonks, Sirius didn't-"  
  
"I know." She replied and promptly bit her lip, trying to suppress the tears that were already beginning to well up in her eyes, but it wasn't enough. A sob tore through her throat, ripped through her pain and hot tears poured down her pale, heart shaped face. She shifted away from the man besides her bed. Gods! She didn't want him to see her this way- so weak and vulnerable, but he didn't leave. Instead the grip on her hand tightened, and she became slowly aware that he was calmly stroking g her bare arm with his graceful fingers.  
  
Finally wiping the tears away from her face with the palm of her free hand, she spoke with stuttered breaths. "I'm sorry," She sighed, "I haven't had time to deal with all of this just yet."  
  
Remus nodded silently, and cast his eyes downward, shielding his own pain, "I don't think any of us have."  
  
It was then that Tonks realized just how much Sirius's death had affected her graying friend. Her heart ached to grasp him his thin, worn body to her breast and tell him it was okay to cry, but alas, she couldn't. Although she, more than the others, wasn't afraid to speak her mind to Remus Lupin, he was an intensely private man. Tonks frowned as she speculated that making mention of his personal pain would probably push him further away.  
  
"Remus, tell me what happened after I passed out," Tonks requested, wiping away a few drying tears from her chin, "I want to know everything."  
  
Remus moved to sit on the edge of Tonk's hospital bed. Still holding on to her hand, he began to recant the previous night's events.  
  
Still sleepy from the sleeping draught, but trying hard to concentrate, Tonks slowly slipped her hand from Lupin's grip and began to trace the edges of a crooked brown patch on the upper leg of his trousers.  
  
After a few minutes of speaking, Remus noticed Tonk's eyes becoming hazy, eye lids drooped and he knew that the sleeping medicine was once again taking hold of her mind. Yet, it wasn't until her hand drifted away from his, and began to methodically trace an old patch on the leg of his wool pants that she gained his attention. In her drug induced stupor, she obviously had no idea the effect she was having on an old bachelor by fingering small circles on his upper thigh.  
  
Remus, who was a master of control, began to stumble over his words as her small while hands intently rubbed his leg and began to arouse in his body a natural, masculine reaction. Gods! He didn't want her to stop, but if he allowed her to continue, his desire might soon become apparent. Gently stopping her hand with his own, he quit his recanting, "I think it's time for you have a bit of a rest Nymphadora."  
  
Tonks yawned, "Don't call me Nymphadora." Then closing her eyes and shifting to her side, she donned a silly smile , "Thank you for staying with me."  
  
"You're welcome," Remus softly replied.  
  
Snuggling in her pillow, Tonks added, "Remus, I think that when I am recovered, you should come and hold my hand more often. It's very nice."  
  
Remus chuckled absently, stroking back a fallen lock of dark brown hair from her forehead. "I find holding your hand very nice, too," he replied, but the woman who saved his life and for whom he'd gladly give his, was already asleep...  
  
*~ ~ ~ ~ ~ *  
  
I wanted to make this Tonks/ Lupin romance more realistic. Please read and review. ~ Lyra 


	2. Chapter II

The Time Between  
  
A Lupin/ Tonks Fanfiction  
  
As always, theses characters, plots, settings, and most everything else belongs to J.K. Rowlings.  
  
*~ ~ ~ ~ ~ *  
  
Chapter II: Tonk's London Flat  
  
Tonks tossed aside her yellow covered, 'Dark Arts for Dummies' paperback with a sigh and stretched her mother's soft, multicolored afghan from the tips of her toes to beneath her chin. If she was truly going to learn more about the dark arts, she'd need to find information from somewhere much more menacing than Florish and Blotts's how-to manuals. Just as she was allowing her mind to wander back to the battle, which 'The Daily Prophet' was now dubbing the 'Return of the Darkness', someone rapped softly on the door to her flat.  
  
Instinctively grabbing her wand, "Who is it?" Tonks yelled in her most threatening voice.  
  
"Put your wand down, Nymphadora. It's Remus," his warm voice commanded.  
  
With a flick of her wand, the door opened to reveal the dishevel professor, idly leaning against the door frame. His still young face looking more tired than normal.  
  
"Remus, why do you insist on calling me that?" Tonks questioned, not moving from her comfy roost on the sofa.  
  
Remus smiled pleasantly, pale hazel eyes boring though her, "Because it is your name, Nymphadora. Now, may I come in?"  
  
Tonks laughed, rolling her eyes. "There is no righting you, is there? Yes, come in! As if you need an invitation." She finally sat up, making room for him on the sofa since it was the only chair (besides some milk crates) in her studio flat.  
  
Before he sat down, he revealed a small box from within his worn trench coat, "A gift for the invalid."  
  
Tonks' face beamed as she accepted the small box and quickly removed the lid. "Wotcher, chocolate! I should have known," she smiled and leaning forward, gave Remus a swift kiss. "Thanks Remus! If I'd had this early, I wouldn't have needed to have gone to St. Mungo's."  
  
"Chocolate certainly has its medicinal effects, but I think St. Mungo's was definitely provided a more accurate cure." Remus removed his coat and sat down besides Tonks, adjusting his trousers, and straightening his thin jumper. "So how are you feeling?"  
  
"They just released me this morning. I'm alright."  
  
"Yes, I went to your room to be told by the mediwitch you'd been released." He crossed his legs and relaxed as Tonks bit into a chunk of dark chocolate, "I turned up at your parent's house next, but they told me you were here, alone."  
  
Tonks sighed between bites, "As much as I love my mum and dad, there's only so much I can take. Especially my mum, she was driving me batty yesterday! Sometimes she handles me like I'm a defenseless child and that's not the way I want to be treated right now. Just because I'm a bit banged up, doesn't mean that I can take care of myself."  
  
Remus knotted his brow, "Your parents are very worried about you, Nymphadora." His pale eyes looking deep within hers, "And so am I."  
  
Tonks froze, mid bite, as she suddenly became aware of Remus's intense gaze. As if, when he was looking at her, he saw past her greasy brown hair and scattering of unmorphed freckles, and deep within her core; into the very soul of her being. Releasing a soft gasp, she broke eye contact. He'd never looked at her this way before; the way a man looks at a woman. A shiver ran up her spine.  
  
"Are you alright?" Remus questioned, laying a hand on her arm and moving closer.  
  
"Oh it's just the medicine," Tonks said quickly and sat aside the box of chocolates. "The healer has me taking this ghastly potion for internal bruising and what- not."  
  
Remus grimaced, which only made Tonks ramble more.  
  
"And I've been assigned on bed rest for three days and instructions for no heavy lifting, no running, no silly wand waving, no morphing, and perhaps the worst, no alcohol for the next week."  
  
"Ah, yes, a true test of endurance," Remus replied, releasing his hold on her.  
  
Tonks smiled and an awkward moment of silence fell between them. It occurred to her in that finite moment, that she and Lupin had never been alone. It had always been Sirius who had filled the moments of silence with ridiculous remarks or humorous jabs. A sudden lump arose in her throat, and she forced her mind to turn away from her cousin's memory. She didn't want to cry again in front of him.  
  
"Where were you when I woke up? Mum and dad said you had some business to take care of. Did it concern the Order?"  
  
Remus was taken off guard. "Well, not really. Dumbledore wanted me to handle some legal matters concerning Sirius's estate and some paperwork regarding the upcoming trials for Malfoy and Dolohov."  
  
"I read about that in this morning's 'Prophet'", Tonks felt a constricting sadness creeping into her heart again, "When is it going to take place?"  
  
Remus's face grew pale, his eyes distant as if he, too, were thinking about their lost friend, "This Friday at noon."  
  
"Perhaps, we could go together," Tonks replied as her small fingers wound around his.  
  
Remus looked upon her thoughtfully, and Tonk's chest felt another strange flutter as his reflective eyes rested on her. "I'd like that, Nymphadora. I think Sirius would, too," Lupin responded quietly.  
  
It was then that she realized Remus's thumb was stroking her palm. The intimate gesture, however unintentional, only reinitiated the flutter in her chest and a hungry warmth in her- oh my! Tonk's eyes grew big as she realized that the yummy warmth which was now creeping up her limbs was originating in her female parts and she liked it!!  
  
She looked at Remus, but he was obviously unaware as he had laid his head against the back of the sofa lost in thought. His very nice, slightly graying head with its patrician nose, firm chin and gentle lips. Tonks wanted to slap herself; what was she thinking! This was her friend, her buddy, her mate; this was Remus Lupin, school teacher, confirmed bachelor, member of the original order which had to make him at least ten or twelve years her senior.  
  
His long, slender, firm body, relaxing against her sofa, eyelids shut, graceful fingers stilling in her hand. Tonks leaned forward, and looked at him as if he were some exotic animal at the London zoo. Scuffed wingtips, brown woolen trousers patched in numerous places, gray sweater slightly moth eaten; Tonks leaned closer, oxford shirt fraying around the collar, hair a bit overgrown, but even though his overall appear was worn and dog- eared, his clothing was neat and clean. Inclining forward, she smelled a mingling of Lemongrass soap, salty aftershave and chamomile tea. Smiling at the odd mixture, she again found herself very aroused and even more curious.  
  
Sensing that he had fallen asleep, as he was often known to do, Tonks became bolder in her analysis. Crawling up on her knees, she bent over his reclining male form to take an even closer look at his resting face. She had looked on him a thousand times before, even thinking on several occasions that he was very attractive, but this was as close as she'd ever gotten. If Sirius had ever caught her looming over Remus with such a microscopic attempt to discern his features in an attempt to understand their effect on her nether regions, he would have teased her endlessly. But the realness of Sirius's death seemed far behind her at this moment, replaced by the magnetic and often dangerous draw of the opposite sex.  
  
His face was smooth, creased by two laugh lines that framed his thin mouth. His nose was perhaps larger than normal, but it seemed to fit his long face and high cheek bones. As she moved closer, Tonks realized that even his eyebrows and bearded stubble were graying, but his lashes, which were thick when his eyes were closed, was the only facial hair not tainted premature age.  
  
It was then, as her nose hung only an inch away from his, that his eyes fluttered open, his voice course,"What?"  
  
"Wahhh!" Tonks, with her usual clumsiness, yelped in surprise and fell face forward into Remus's lap.  
  
Even though he made somewhat of an attempt to catch her, her chin hit his shoulder, then she rolled over with a plop; her butt smacking against his hips.  
  
"Are you alright?" Remus questioned amused.  
  
Tonks' cheeks burn a violent shade of violet, as she struggled to remove herself from lap. Yet as she squirmed, trying to regain her dignity and her balance, Lupin's body heated. Her sweet, musky scent penetrated his sleepy scenes, her long tangled hair brushing against his lips. And although, she was probably completely unaware of it, the wiggling of her round bottom against his groin was beginning to flare his male instinct.  
  
Putting his hands on either side of hips, he hastily heaved her off his person. "Need I ask what you were doing?"  
  
Her cheeks still burnt a crimson pink, "I think it would be better if you didn't know."  
  
Remus just looked at her curiously.  
  
"Umm, so you are staying for dinner, right?" Tonks asked making her way to the kitchen area. Remus agreed and thus, Nymphadora rung out for Chinese. When she returned to living room area, Remus had her yellow 'Dark Arts for Dummies' in hand and about six large volume manuscripts scattered around the area rug.  
  
"Oh, no!" Tonks put her face in her hands, trying to hide her chagrin. "I thought I'd hidden that underneath the sofa!"  
  
"Was this issued by the Ministry or is it an official auror text," Remus asked bemused.  
  
Tonks regained her seat by his side and her tone turned serious. "The other night at the battle, I realized something of profound importance. Being a great auror or a great wizard isn't simply about knowing your spells, it's about knowing you enemy."  
  
Lupin nodded, encouraging her to continue and noticing for the first time her dark twinkling eyes held a maturity beyond her twenty- five years.  
  
"Before the other night, I thought I was damn good auror. My spells and counter spells are strong, and when I go into battle, I'm never afraid, except," Tonks paused to catch her breath, her dark brows tensed, "when I saw all those Deatheaters in the chamber, when I saw the madness in Bella's eyes, that's when I realized my knowledge of dark arts is infinitesimal. I have the power Remus, but I don't have the knowledge, and without that, I'm not sure I have anything and that's the one thing that makes me afraid."  
  
It was the first time that Remus had ever seen fear in Nymphadora's black eyes and he wanted to reassure her, wanted to tell her that he would never let her be afraid. "That is why I'm going to teach you everything you need to know about Dark magic." He lifted a very heavy, dusty volume off the floor and placed it in her lap, "So you will never be afraid again."  
  
Four hours later, after several readings, debates, spell technique practice, black magic history lessons as well as two boxes of Moo Shu chicken and five egg rolls later, Nymphadora yawned and fell back against the sofa. Her back ached hauling around the heavy books and her mind throbbed with new knowledge. It was near midnight and the flickering of the candles on their make shift, milk crate tables were starting to twinkle like stars to her sleepy eyes.  
  
"And that's how why kissing the hem's of Voldermort's robes is so important for his followers." Remus continued, legs crossed, still engaged in teacher mode, "It's ironic that even though Voldemort detests the old magic, he uses it constantly in his own rituals."  
  
"That's pretty amazing, who knew that a kiss could hold so much power," Tonks said absent mindedly staring at Remus's lips.  
  
Remus shuttered as he felt Tonk's eyes comb his body and he wondered for about the millionth time what it would be like to kiss her soft, full lips. Perhaps that was what she was thinking as well. It was then that Tonks yawned and stretched her arms above her head. Remus sighed, turning back to his books, on second thought; she was probably just extremely tired.  
  
"I suppose that's enough study for one night," Remus said, tapping each of the thick volumes with his wand, popping them back into miniature blocks no larger than coins.  
  
Tonks sat up, quickly grabbing his upper arm, "Wait." She beckoned.  
  
He turned to her, the woman who was so dear to his heart, whose ripe lips were only inches away from his. How he desired more than ever to touch her long, dark, tangled, unmorphed hair; to caress her pale, heart shaped face which was dotted with miniature freckles; to place his lips on each eyelash, and feel her feminine warmth flutter against him. He closed his eyes, wishing away all his desires, but knowing that wishing would never banish her sweet image which burned like an engravers needle into his mind, searing his dreams, firing his pent-up desires.  
  
"What?" Remus asked impatiently, knowing there were some things that could never be; chastising himself for his school boy fantasies.  
  
Tonks bit her lip, and then asked softly, "Do you have a girlfriend?"  
  
Lupin was completely taken aback. "No, of course not." He turned from her, putting his mini-books into his pocket, voice irritated, "You know that."  
  
"Good," Tonks replied before very ungracefully, and very un-lady like, pushing him back against the sofa and kissing him.  
  
For a moment, he couldn't respond. The shock of her sweet beauty against his worn form was too much for him to comprehend. Was Nymphadora Tonks really kissing him, or was this another dream? It lasted only a moment, but somehow as she began to pull away from him, realization backhanded him in the face. Somehow he managed to lift a numb hand, cradling her face and with gentle force, bringing her lips down against his for a second attempt.  
  
This kiss last much longer. Her mouth parted and the tip of her tongue skimmed his thin lips. His body trembled in response as her honeyed mouth, parted his with wet lips and her tongue licked against his.  
  
They were both breathing heavily, as she finally pulled back, her black eyes twinkling with pleasure. "Was that okay?"  
  
"Yes." He said in a whisper. More like, hell yes! But Remus Lupin was not use to seducing women or, as in this case, being seduced by a woman. Making love to a woman, although he thought a lot about it and spent perhaps even more time trying not to think about it, was not his forte. He was a confirmed bachelor, right? For god's sake, who'd want to snog a werewolf! But then again, Nymphadora Tonks, with swollen lips and flushed cheeks, looked very happy about just snogging him.  
  
Tonks relaxed, shoulders slumping, she smiled broadly. "Good. I hope it wasn't too forward. I know you're old fashion and all, but the entire time we've been talking about the magical powers of kissing, well," she cocked her head to the side, donning a silly another silly smile, "I couldn't stop thinking of kissing you."  
  
Remus looked at Nymphadora like she had two heads. Then finally, stuttered, "Well, it was a good kiss."  
  
Pulling her afghan to her chest, she reflected on his flustered demeanor, "I thought so, too."  
  
He stood and began to put on his coat, still not making eye contact. It was then that Tonks began to suspect that she had upset him and he was probably just too polite to say anything.  
  
"Remus," she stood up, helping him with his coat. "Can we have another lesson tomorrow?"  
  
"Of course," he answered firmly. "Same time then?"  
  
"Yes and thank you for today." This time she leaned forward on her toes, giving him a swift, platonic kiss on the cheek. "I'm feeling better about things already."  
  
He gave her a crooked, almost sad smile. "Goodnight, Nymphadora."  
  
Her heart ached, as she interpreted his cool farewell as a sign of disinterest. "Goodnight, Remus."  
  
*~ ~ ~ ~ ~ *  
  
More soon!  
  
Author's Notes: Thanks for the reviews! Hope this answers some of your questions. Elvencherry07: It's still 3rd person, but the beginning of Chapter I, which was mainly Tonk's POV, was suppose to be unsettling. I'm not brilliant at writing these things, but I wanted the reader to feel the same confusion, struggle and helplessness that Tonk's probably felt after awakening. It would probably be easier if I paid to have fanfiction.net and was able to use italic and bold fonts. Unfortunately, I'm cheep. Youknowwho8881: It's rated R for what's going to happen eventually. :) 


	3. Chapter III

The Time Between  
  
A Lupin/ Tonks Fanfiction  
  
As always, theses characters, plots, settings, and most everything else belongs to J.K. Rowlings.  
  
*~ ~ ~ ~ ~ *  
  
Chapter III: Lupin's Home  
  
As Lupin entered his home at a quarter past midnight, it felt even lonely than usual. The empty chairs of a kitchen table that once held a laughing family of four glowed ghost- like in the moonlight; his mother's oven that had once never stopped with the baking of buttered scones and sweetmeats, cold for over ten years and his father's favorite leather chair vacant, now guarded by a crotchety old cat, who had once been the old man's cherished familiar.  
  
Tonight, the sadness that he had tried so violently to suppress pushed against his chest and he knew it was her fault. It was her fault for bring such strong emotions, passions that he tried to keep still, so close to the surface of his heart.  
  
"Damn her kiss!" His cursed the blackness.  
  
Crumpling to his knees in the kitchen, he began to cry. Red veins straining in his neck, "And damn you Sirius for coming back!!"  
  
Then, in his mind, he cursed Sirius once again for giving him hope. As sobs racked his body, cracked his chest and tears streaked his stubbed face, he damned Sirius for loving him and for making him think that he was worthy of being loved.  
  
Yet, a man's fraternal love for his brother is no where near the same as a woman's Eros for her lover. How could he have been so stupid to have fallen for Nymphadora! He was safe with Sirius, once again accepted into the bosom of true friendship, but somehow, she too had been there; slowly blurring the lines between his mind and his heart; tangling the boundaries of friendship and desire.  
  
Holding his face in his hands, he cried softly now; tears dripping from his fingers to the stone floor. Remus rocked on his knees, paying penance to those who died too young, too alive. Openly mourning the death of a childhood friend for the second time in his short life, Lupin grieved with as much conviction and sincerity as he had mourned for James, Peter, and Lily, and with as much anger and disgust as when Sirius had gone to Azkaban some fifteen years ago, leaving him alone the first time.  
  
Amidst the ruble of his broken heart, a new image slowly appeared; a woman with pink hair and a gentle smile. Although he continually tried to push her picture from his conscious mind, she continue to haunt his dreams and tonight the memory of her passionate kiss, her sincere smile, mended his heart with the thinnest, most delicate thread of love. He hated her for saving him from Malfoy's curse during the Ministry battle, and for kissing him tonight so enthusiastically because it hurt, it all hurt: living and loving. And Nymphadora Tonks made him hurt, because she made him want to live and she made him want to love.  
  
"Oh Nymphadora," he sighed wiping away the last of his tears against his sleeve. Her name a mantra on his thin lips, he said it several more times before found enough courage to pull himself from the cold stone floor and up to his bed; willing himself on to tomorrow; willing himself to hope...  
  
*~ ~ ~ ~ ~*  
  
Sorry this was so short, but I want to keep each chapter to its own location. Please R&R! 


	4. Chapter IV

The Time Between  
  
A Lupin/ Tonks Fanfiction  
  
As always, theses characters, plots, settings, and most everything else belongs to J.K. Rowlings.  
  
*~ ~ ~ ~ ~ *  
  
Chapter IV: Back at Nymphadora's  
  
Tonks couldn't sleep. As soon as she shut the door on Remus, self doubt began stirring dirty questions around in her already mixed up brain. Laying on the pink paisley futon in her London flat, she tossed left, then right, trying to quiet the randy images of one, pale-eyed, pleasant smiled, chocolate loving- Remus Lupin.  
  
Although, she had played the kiss off to Remus like it was no big deal, but a knot in her stomach screamed, "This is a big deal!" The moment her lips bent to his and he hadn't responded, her throat constricted, but then, as if their bodies were on kismet delay, his hand stroke her neck beneath her greasy brown locks; pulling her down again; lips needing and longing; fire burning beneath ice cold eyes. Although it wasn't followed by any fond words from either party, it was followed by heavy breathing and a slight bulge in the professor's trousers which nearly made Tonks gasp in surprise.  
  
It wasn't that she didn't think of him that way, because on one hand, she really desired him. Her bad- girl self had wanted to reach down and kneed the hardness between his legs, make him scream in her hands. Yet the good- girl side, which usually out weighed the bad-girl's hasty decisions said, "This is Remus Lupin. Your quiet, conservative, brilliant mate, you can't just reach out and fondle him when ever you want!"  
  
This time she gave into to her angel, but now as she tossed and turned beneath her sheets, images of his pale, strong naked body intertwining with hers, she fear that her devil couldn't be ignored for long...  
  
*~ ~ ~ ~ ~*  
  
The next morning there was a quiet knock on the door.  
  
Tonks quickly yelled out, "Who is it." Really wishing that she had a peep hole.  
  
A pleasant, tenor voice answered, "Didn't we do this yesterday, Nymphadora?"  
  
Tonks opened the door only slightly, leaning against the back side, "And what did I tell you yesterday Remus? Don't call me Nymphadora."  
  
A wicked smile crossed his lips and Tonks delighted that he was in a good mood today. Perhaps she hadn't scared him off after all.  
  
Remus leaned casually against the door frame, his long, languid body completely relaxed, "I think I rather like watching you get upset, Nymphadora. It brings out the pink in your cheeks."  
  
Tonks huffed, and turned on her heel, "Ugh! I swear, you're just as bad as Sirius, except you fool everyone with that charmingly pleasant smile of yours."  
  
Remus followed her in to the small flat. Then suddenly, her stomach dropped, she'd mentioned Sirius again, how would he react! She turned quickly to face him.  
  
"I'm sorry," Tonks gasped, lifting her hand to her mouth.  
  
"Why?" Remus asked, sitting of the sofa. "You're not the first girl that's told me I have pleasant smile." He replied, taking some leather books from his knapsack.  
  
But this time, his smile wasn't as bright, it was a little sad and Tonks sat beside him, quelling her playfulness. "It occurred to me this morning that in all our time together yesterday, we never talked about Sirius."  
  
Lupin silently nodded.  
  
Tonks frowned; she wasn't very good at starting these kinds of conversations. "I miss him a lot."  
  
Silence.  
  
"I mean it still really hurts and even after a good cry or two."  
  
Lupin again nodded eyes downcast, lips tight. Tonks bit her lip, but keep going, "And part of me's mad at him. I know it's wrong, but if he just hadn't-"  
  
"He had to." Lupin's eyes met hers for the first time, his pain was raw. "He had to go, it was Harry and in a sense, it was James."  
  
Silence again and finally, "Does it every stop hurting Remus?" Tonks questioned quietly.  
  
His heart broke as the young woman, who he now realized from her sad black eyes, had never seen death, looked to him for support. For the first time, her face looked older, her smile dim, her cheeks pale; this was the loss of her innocence and he hadn't even realized it until this moment.  
  
He reached out his hand and took up hers, "I'd be lying to you if I said yes, Nymphadora. The pain, the sadness, the tears," he reached out and stroked a single tear from her cheek, "they go away, but the memories don't. After they're gone, there's a hole in your heart," his voice grew shaky, "and that never goes away."  
  
It was at this moment that Tonks couldn't restrain herself any longer and flung herself around Remus and he didn't push her away. He held her as tightly as she held him, burying his face into her tangled brown hair, trying to push away the agony of loss within her arms. Holding on physically to another living, breathing body was sometimes the only way to hold on emotionally, and in turn, they held each other a long time.  
  
Finally, they mutually broke away.  
  
"You know, you're the first person who's talked to me about Sirius's death," Remus confided in the woman holding his hand. Finding his words a struggle, "I've wanted to talk about it but, it's very difficult for me to discuss these things."  
  
Tonks smile was bitter sweet, "Emotions?"  
  
"Yes," Remus whispered, "I try so hard to keep everything calm and pleasant so that people know that I am not-", he looked up, thinking perhaps he'd gone too far. He'd never spoken about the wolf with a woman before.  
  
"Remus Lupin you are man," she grasped his hand tightly, and looking him straight in the eye, "and there is nothing more human than to experience emotion and communicate those feelings with those around you."  
  
Tonks sighed, "Gods! You are one of the most incredible people I know. You're brilliant, well spoken, handsome; when I see you, I see the man."  
  
Remus looked up from his humble demeanor and Tonks stroked his jaw.  
  
"The wolf is in you, Remus, but it's not a part of you and you should never apologize to anyone for it and certainly never to me."  
  
There was a moment of silence as Remus marveled on Tonks' pale-heart shaped face, dark glittering eyes and reddened cheeks. "You're too good to me Nymphadora. I don't deserve your friendship."  
  
Tonks laughed, "Oh Remus, friendship is never deserved! Especially ours! I mean, I can't think of two less deserving people- a metamorphangous and a werewolf. Two of the least trusted beings in the wizarding world and yet, we found each other"  
  
Lupin knotted his brows, as he put an arm around the back of the sofa, leaning towards the petit auror, "You never cease to amaze me." This time he stroked her cheek with the back of his hand.  
  
They're heads slowly tilted towards one another and Tonks whispered, "I have that effect on lots of people," and then, they kissed. It was neither rushed or lustful, but slow, thoughtful and loving; a kind of affection that neither had experienced before.  
  
They were still very close when Tonks whispered, lips swollen, "Is there a chance that you could want more than just friendship from me, Remus?"  
  
"Yes," his voice answered huskily. They nuzzled noses and Lupin continued, "It scares the hell out of Nymphadora, but if you're willing to risk it," she kissed him again mid sentence, "Then so am I."  
  
"Good!" Tonks smiled as she grasped the lapels of his tweed jacked and pulled him towards her, their kissing growing more passionate, both knowing that sincere emotion ran beneath heated lust. "Remus, I think I'm falling for you."  
  
A bit more slurpy kissing.  
  
"I think I've already fallen." Remus said. It was the last words before the newly devoted couple sank into the sofa, exploring each other's bodies and lips to busy with kissing to give anymore thought to words.  
  
*~ ~ ~ ~ ~*  
  
More coming soon... Please review. What do you think they did on the couch?? :) Lyra 


	5. Chapter V

The Time Between  
  
A Lupin/ Tonks Fanfiction  
  
As always, theses characters, plots, settings, and most everything else belongs to J.K. Rowlings.  
  
*~ ~ ~ ~ ~ *  
  
Chapter V: At it again  
  
It had been a long time since Tonks had felt the weight of a man pressed against her body. The warmth, the heat, his scent, it was all very intoxicating. Their lips pressed hard against the other's, tongues licking, his kisses skimming her nose, cheeks and finally, sucking at her neck. With this new erogenous zone, Tonks moaned, deliriously floating in a cloud of sexual desire.  
  
As soon as she released this guttural moan, she felt Remus's body lift slightly from hers, a cool draft wafting between them. Her heavy eyelids opening, "Don't stop." She whispered, voice dripping with need.  
  
His brow knotted; face tight with confusion, "We can't." He answered, pulling himself upright, Tonks still splayed out in front of him like a retiring Venus and he, kneeling between her legs.  
  
"Is something wrong?" She reached out, laying a hand on his thigh and he shuttered.  
  
"You don't understand," his pale hazel eyes penetrating her soul, "This isn't right."  
  
"What?" Her mind and her heart raced.  
  
It was as if her lover had disappeared and the pleasant, but distant Professor Lupin was sitting next to her again. "I am fifteen years old than you, Nymphadora. I'm unemployed, I have very little money, and I'm shunned by nearly everyone in the wizarding world." His voice grew irritated, "For goodness sakes, I have lycanthropy! And that's never going to change. I enjoy our friendship and I don't want to ruin because we have a quick bang."  
  
Tonks was in shock and quickly flung herself upright on the sofa, approximately two inches away from Lupin's nose. "Number one, Remus, I'm not the kind of girl that has a 'quick bang'. I haven't had sex in over a year and that was with a guy that I'd dated for seven months. And as much as you want to get in my knickers, you aren't going to today and certainly not until we're in a committed, stable relationship!"  
  
Lupin couldn't look her in the eye, he felt so horrible for insinuating that she was 'that kind of girl'. She was beautiful and witty, how was he supposed to know any better?  
  
"Secondly, Professor," Tonks said very snidely, "I don't give a wit about you being unemployed or poor. I've thought you were brilliant since the day I met you. And have I ever said one word about your patched robes or your ratty shoes? No! Because I don't care. And finally," Tonks asserted, harshly taking hold of his shoulders and giving him a little shake, "I know you are a werewolf! I've been at Grimmald Place the nights when you transformed with Snuffles."  
  
Now tears welled in her eyes and she inwardly cursed herself for getting emotion for the second time in one day, "I slept in the room next door, Remus. I heard you howl at the moon and the next morning, I heard Sirius talking to you; holding you up while you puked your guts out over that damned wolfsbane!"  
  
Lupin couldn't look her in the eye. He was so ashamed; ashamed of his poverty, his age, his illness, but most of all, ashamed that he doubted Tonks' passion.  
  
"Damn it, Remus, don't you see! I've been falling in love with you for the last eight months!"  
  
His eyes met hers with surprise.  
  
"I'm a stupid git for not realizing it earlier and yeah, I admit it, I was denying it to myself and this is a horrible time to spring something on you like this, and I shouldn't have forced-"  
  
"No, no," he shook his head and sighed, "Please stop. This has nothing to do with you; it has to do with me."  
  
Tonks wiped her eyes and looked at him, voice passionate, "I don't care about any of it. I'm not going to let you walk out of here! I'm not going to let you walk out on me!"  
  
"Oh gods," this time it was Remus that flung himself around Tonks, "I'm sorry, Nymphadora. I'm sorry!" He pleaded, loving stroking her head as she leaned against his shoulder. "Shh, shh," he quieted her little sobs, "Shhh... I'm not going any where. I'm right here and I'm staying right here."  
  
"Everything is just so fucked up right now- Sirius, Voldemort, Harry; they're all just so fucked up!"  
  
Remus rocked her back and forth. "I know. I'm sorry that I freaked out on you; I'm so sorry. It's just very difficult for me to believe that a beautiful, wonderful woman such as you could actually be falling for me. I promise, I'm not going anywhere."  
  
Tonks released another little sob. "If you'd stop being so self pitying you probably realize that there are a lot of girls out there that think you're a fine little parcel, but your head's so far up your arse most of the time or in one of your dusty old books that you don't ever realize it when they're flirting with you."  
  
Remus laughed, and held Tonks upward, looking deep into her watery eyes, "You have such a way with words, Nymphadora. I think that's why I love you most."  
  
Tonks laughed and sob simultaneously, "I hate you Remus. You're so wretched for making me like you!"  
  
Remus laughed again slightly, "I think you're quite wretched yourself sometimes for making me want more than I deserve."  
  
"Perhaps it's time you started thinking that you deserve more from others."  
  
"Maybe it is," he answered thoughtfully.  
  
There was an awkward silence between them before Remus finally spoke, "So I suppose you're not much in the mood for more kissing right now?"  
  
Tonks rolled her swollen eyes, "Men! Do you ever think about anything else beside sex?"  
  
"Umm...Where you're concerned, not really," Remus mused.  
  
Tonks jaw nearly hit the floor, "Remus!"  
  
Lupin picked a heavy spell book off the coffee table and began flipping through it, his cheeks a bit rosy, "Well, you asked."  
  
Tonks was feeling better now and a bit puckish after the emotional rollercoaster ride Lupin had just put here through, "Have you ever fantasized about me?"  
  
Remus still didn't make eye contact, but his lips curled up a little, "Yes, but I'm not sure that's any of your business."  
  
"I'd have to disagree with you Remus." Tonks said, crossing her arms, "If I'm a part of your fantasies, I think I should know about them- in detail. Sooo??? What were we doing?"  
  
Remus closed the book in his lap, obviously Tonks was enjoying watching him squirm. Thus, there was only one solution, reverse psychology, "Making love."  
  
Just hearing him say the words sent tidal waves through her neurological system. She guessed his game, and it only provoked her, "What position?"  
  
Heavy breathing, "Well, um..." Remus stroked his chin, "I suppose my favorite one would be--- oh, I can't do this!" His face burnt red.  
  
"After the crap you just put me through, you owe me! Now fess up!" Tonks prodded, smile broad.  
  
Remus sighed, "Alright, my favorite, although there have been many, would be you on top."  
  
Tonks giggled, "Really? That's not so bizarre."  
  
Remus raised an eyebrow, "What did you think I was going to say?"  
  
"I don't know, doggy style or perhaps you being tied up. You strike me as someone that would like a little domination."  
  
Lupin's eyes nearly popped out of his head, "Have you done those things?" His erection was growing rock hard beneath the large volume of 'Prof. Popagranite's Poisonous Potions' text book.  
  
Her smile was larger than a Cheshire cat's, "Well yeah, I mean, nothing too wild, but that's pretty normal. I'll try about anything once."  
  
Remus shook his head in disbelief, "I hope I don't disappoint you, I've not had the opportunity to be that adventurous."  
  
"Oh, Remus, couples aren't good lovers because they use fancy positions and all that rubbish like muggle magazines spout out. It's good because both people communicate their needs; what they like and what they don't like. And I'm sure when that time comes for us," Tonks rubbed his arm, her voice calm, "we'll know each other well enough not to be afraid or embarrassed to talk about those things."  
  
Lupin nodded silently and then quietly added, "This feels so right, talking about sex with you." Then taking her hand, hazel eyes sparkling; tired face filled with happy expectation, "when we're ready, I think it will be one of the happiest moments in my life."  
  
"Thank you," Tonks replied, touched at his words.  
  
Remus smiled, "It was you that said I should start setting higher expectations for myself."  
  
The petit auror reflected his smile in her own, "So, I did, Remus. So, I did."  
  
*~ ~ ~ ~ ~ *  
  
One more chapter coming. Please stay tuned! ~Lyra 


	6. Chapter VI

The Time Between  
  
A Lupin/ Tonks Fanfiction  
  
As always, theses characters, plots, settings, and most everything else belongs to J.K. Rowlings.  
  
Chapter VI: The Beginning  
  
The next day they attended the trials of Malfoy and Dolohov. Both were called to testify events from that evening and both found courage and comfort in knowing the other was close. Although they had decided not to tell anyone about their budding relationship (as much for safety as for anything else), Remus often caught himself unconsciously grasping Tonks' hand during the trial, especially when Malfoy's defense attorney began attacking the character of his dead friend, Sirius Black.  
  
Then, when Remus took the stand, and the same slimy little defense demon called into question the testimony of a werewolf, Tonks stood up and yelled, "Your client's a bloody death-", of course she didn't get to finish because Moody pulled her back down, clasping a gnarled hand over her mouth. Luckily, she didn't get hauled out of the courtroom, but she received many curious looks. Remus just donned a slight smile at her outburst.  
  
After the trial was over and most of the Order members were back at Grimmald Place celebrating the conviction of two deatheaters, the questions began.  
  
"You and Remus seemed very close today at the trial," Molly said, a large smile on her face as she ladled out another bowl of stew for the young auror.  
  
"Really?" Tonks responded nonchalantly, her cheeks burning deep chartreuse.  
  
"You know, I've always though that Remus would make some woman a very good husband. He's so handsome and smart; such a gentle soul and always so patient with the children; a very good catch indeed!"  
  
On the other side of the room:  
  
"What the hell is going on with you and Tonks?" Moody growled.  
  
"I'm sorry," Remus answered with his usual reserved politeness.  
  
"Look Lupin, we're in the middle of a war and there's no room for fiddle- faddle between soldiers. If you need to get, ummm," Moody's voice lowered, "'urges' out of your system, well, that's to be expected, but there are woman for that on Exception Alley."  
  
Remus nearly choaked.  
  
"Oh Jeayzus! Not that talk again Moody!" Bill Weasley interjected.  
  
Remus silently raised his goblet of wine to his lips, still trying to clear his throat. He was not use to his private affairs becoming public controversy.  
  
Bill put a hand on Lupin's shoulder, "He said the same thing to me last fall when he found out I was seeing Hestia." Then turning to Moody, pointing a finger at his head, "You need to keep your magical eye out of other people's affairs."  
  
Moody just growled and walked away.  
  
"So, you and Tonks!" Bill gave Lupin a very toothy smile, then punched him on the shoulder, "Way to go old man!"  
  
That night it was decided between Remus and Nymphadora that they would be honest about their relationship to their peers (this was no time for secrets amongst friends), but they would not engage in any form of PDA. The terms of their relationship being defined, it was back to Nymphadora's couch for more heated exploring.  
  
Two weeks and two thousand kisses later, the day came when Lupin, Tonks and Moody meet Harry and the rest of the gang at the train station; home from Hogwart's for summer holidays. It had felt exceptionally good to tell Vernon Dursley that they would all be keeping an eye and an ear on Harry's treatment. Seeing the smile on Harry's face warmed Remus's heart and put both he and Nymphadora in very high spirits.  
  
After work, Tonks apparated to Lupin's home, where he was waiting with a baked lasagna, red wine and chocolate biscuits. The meal, like the conversation, filled her with warmth and pleasure.  
  
Finally retiring to the study, Tonks and Lupin stretched out on a worn blue sofa in front of a roaring fire. Just when Tonks thought to herself that this night couldn't get any better, Remus began kissing her neck.  
  
"Unmorph", he commanded and she did without thought. Upon her asking him earlier in the week if he like purple or pink hair better, he'd replied, "Brown."  
  
"You're beautiful this way," Remus said softly, stroking her hair.  
  
"You really like this better than pink?" Tonks asked, still unbelieving.  
  
"I'm the only one that gets to see you this way." He fingered a dark lock, "You do it just for me, and I like that."  
  
Tonks looked up into his pale eyes, smiling deviously, "I plan on doing a lot of things just for you."  
  
Remus smiled broadly and they became entangled in hot kisses. Although they had physically explored each other before, this time it was different; tonight a new anticipation was hanging in the air.  
  
Lupin's shirt was unbuttoned to his waist and Tonks was about to disrobe from her t shirt when, he reached out and grabbed her wrists, "Can we go to the bedroom?"  
  
Butterflies fluttered in Nymphadora stomach, "Are we ready for that?"  
  
His gaze was uncertain, breathing staggered, "I guess we'll have to find out."  
  
They went upstairs to his bedroom, which he instantly lit with floating candles. Kissing again, they slowly fell together into the large bed. Over the past few weeks, Tonks had discerned that Remus had had sex but, he hadn't engaged in much foreplay. She was the one to take the lead sexually, but she didn't mind, and actually, she was beginning to like the roll of aggressor with Remus being an apt pupil. She showed him how to touch a woman's soft parts, where his mouth should go and how to alternate between fingers and tongue. In turn, she would ask him, "Do you like this", as she touched his body in new ways. His response was usually a guttural 'yes'.  
  
Finally, over the weekend, she slipped her hand beneath his trousers for the first time, palm moving against the hard, marbled surface of his desire. The feeling of his large flesh beneath her small fingers excited her. Then, in an unusual, but arousing, turn of events, Remus wrapped his hand around hers, need and vulnerability burning in his eyes, as he showed her the speed at which he wanted to be stroked. She was so moved that she caressed him until his hot seed came forth in her hands. He had been embarrassed at his loss of control, but Tonks thought his innocence was charming and absolutely sexy.  
  
Tonight, there was the expectation of more as they lay facing each other on the bed kissing and fondling, until nearly every article of clothing was on the floor except for Tonks hot pink lingerie and Remus's boxers.  
  
"I suppose we can't take off much more than this without there being consequences," Remus said quietly, gazing lovingly on Tonks' petit, muscular body; caressing her small breast beneath her bra.  
  
Suddenly, she sat up, and unhooked her bra. "Consequences be damned," she mumbled as it hit the floor, quickly followed by her lacey knickers.  
  
"Oh gods, you're beautiful," Remus said nearly breathless as he looked upon her courtesan figure.  
  
Tonks lay down beside him, and he trembled as her warm, naked flesh melded against his, her womanly scent arousing him further, if possible. Closing his eyes, he whispered against her swollen lips, "I love you, Nymphadora."  
  
She pulled down his shorts, and with a swish, they, too, were added to the heap of discarded clothing.  
  
"I love you, too", Tonks replied as she took Remus in her hands, and guided him down on top of her; spreading her legs to accommodate him.  
  
Gently, he kneaded against her until her wet womanly warmth fully accepted his flesh. She cradled him in her arms, wooing him on with sighs of pleasure as their bodies fell into an ancient rhythm. After a few minutes, he cried out her name, his body stiffened against hers and then he collapsed atop her.  
  
She lovingly stroked his back and smiled as she waited for him to recover.  
  
"That was incredible," he finally answered, voice rough.  
  
"It was nice," Tonks answered, a silly smile on her face.  
  
His pale, stormy eyes turned up to her and he stroked her cheek with his thumb. "You didn't get there, did you?"  
  
Tonks shook her head and smiled again, knowing that this was love; knowing that what they had just experienced went beyond physical to spiritual. "Remus, it doesn't always have to end in a big finale for me." Then kissing his hand, "I liked the way you felt inside me; it felt very good. And anyway, once you recover, I do expect you to finish the job."  
  
Remus chuckled, light-hearted and laid his head against her breast. Nymphadora cuddled him, running her fingers through his flecked brown hair.  
  
"I'm sure you've noticed by now, there are a lot of things I still have to learn about women." Then turning his hazel eyes upon hers, lacing his fingers through her own, "One woman in particular."  
  
"I'm willing to be around for as long as it takes," Tonks replied with her usual perkiness.  
  
"It may take a lifetime," Remus replied quietly.  
  
She kissed his forehead, "I hope so."  
  
Both immensely satisfied, they fell asleep...  
  
THE END 


End file.
